The Amethyst Star
by Eris Fujin
Summary: I had a plot bunny slap me in the face so I decided to write it and see how it goes. Also I don't own Pokemon, if I did, Ash would age and would have had a Vulpix and eventually a Nintails as as a second Pokemon he would take on his journeys cause only take Pikachu is stupid.
1. Prologue: Where Things Began

Prologue: Where Things Began

A boy looked up at the starry sky, determination shone in his eyes. The boy appeared to be about eight, his short blue streaked black hair, fell to just below his shoulders contrasting with his white skin. The boy's eyes were the most striking thing about him, his right eye was a bright icy blue which contrasted heavily with his dark amethyst purple left eye.

The boy sighed as he heard the voice of his mother calling him in for bed. Getting up he looked at the stars once more, before speaking to them in determination. "I will leave this place, I will make my own path and become my own person." The boy turned heading to the back door and his mother waiting inside.

Suddenly he turned hearing a faint whisper in the wind. He stared in wonder, floating before the moon was a bright purple and gold creature it's gentle red eyes stared into his own, suddenly the wind blew fiercely forcing him to close his eyes and raise his arm to fight it off. Suddenly he heard it again a gentle whisper a promise of a lifetime. "I will help you make your dream come true." He opened his eyes in shock the creature was gone, he looked around in wonder before hearing his mother call him once more. He hurried inside but not before thanking whatever it was that had promised to help him, unknown to the boy the creature had given him it's mark in the form of a golden moon with a purple feather resting over his heart that then faded from the eyes of others.


	2. Reunions of A Unexpected Sort

Chapter 1

Reunions of An Unexpected Sort

10 years later…..

Erik

I woke up to my alarm around six in the morning, blinking my eyes while getting up I looked around my bedroom before walking out into the hall and to the kitchen where I started up the coffee maker. I opened the cupboard and grabbed a box of cereal and setting it on the counter before grabbing a gallon of milk from the fridge. Yawning I made myself a bowl of cereal and sat down and looked out the window in thought.

My name is Erik Yuuki, I lived in Lilycove city in Hoenn until I was fourteen before moving here to Anistar city in Kalos. I wanted to get away from my family to be my own person because my family kept trying to pressure me into becoming a trainer like them, but I never really wanted to be a trainer. I was never really cut out for it.

Anyways I finished my cereal and got up to wash the bowl before going to the bathroom to take a shower. After taking fifteen minutes to clean myself and relax and hopped out. I dried off with a towel before grabbing my clothes for work. Putting on my boxers and black jeans first, I proceeded to put on my grey long sleeve shirt before putting my socks and work boots. I headed back out to the kitchen and pouring myself a cup of coffee into my thermus. I turned grabbed my black and purple jacket and my keys before heading out to the car.

I was getting in before I heard my transceiver go off, sitting in the driver's seat I pulled it out. I had a message from my boss, which entailed, "Nurse Joy called, the Pokemon center's old computer is acting up again and has asked for you to fix it again". I sighed before starting up my car and shutting the door, pulling out I drove straight to the center to fix the computer again.

Reaching the Pokemon center, I got out on my car shutting the door behind me. I saw standing out front was tired looking nurse Joy who smiled in relief upon seeing me. I smiled back as I walked up. "Good morning nurse Joy, it seems that the old thing is acting up on you again isn't." Nurse Joy smiled turning and heading into the center as she replied, "yes it is, thank you for coming to fix it Erik". I nodded as I followed her in, nothing else was said as she showed me to the computer in question.

….A Few Hours Later…

I had just finished with the computer when we heard the Pokemon center's doors open. Nurse Joy who had been watching me work looked up to greet whomever had entered. I was finishing up on checking over the computer to make sure it was running correctly when Nurse Joy greeted the trainer before asking what they needed. I turned to pack up my equipment when I heard a voice I hadn't heard in years. "I do not believe you can help me but I know he can" spoke the trainer. I turned around and glared at the man whom I realized was my older brother.

**Author Note: Sorry about the short chapter. I had a bit of trouble putting the scenes together at first. Anyways a cyber cookie to who can figure the ****Pokemon**** I referenced in the prologue. See ya!**


End file.
